Transcending Time
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: Our souls had never forgotten. Only we had.


I just had to. We Still Don't Know The Name Of The Flower We Saw That Day broke my tiny heart to tiny little pieces, built it back up, and repeated the process each time I watched it.

* * *

><p>Transcending Time<p>

One – Shot

InfinityStream

* * *

><p>She stepped past the rocks littered across the riverbank, weaving her way through each and every one. The boy followed her intently, watching every step of her dainty feet, every sway of the hem of her white dress. They followed the southward flow of the river, moving away from the bustle of their home town, away from the hustle of the monotone people.<p>

"Jintan! Are we almost there?" she asked the boy. He wore his almost iconic red shirt, the words 'True Feelings' blasted in bold kanji, a pair of near slack jeans, and to be more precise, two shoes, two socks, and one undergarment.

"I think so," he replied, readying himself to catch her as she stepped onto a rather large, wet, rock. She stood easily and proudly, her arms on her hips, her head held high. She was impressive as usual: long white locks, a long white dress that seemed to fit her and her only. Gleaming blue eyes, the softest hands, the lightest steps, every word described her as if they were made to describe her.

"How far do you think we are?" she asked as she jumped down from her perch on the rock. She looked forward, eagerly awaiting the two's destination.

"A good ten minute walk," he replied, stepping forward to grab her hand. "We're almost there."

"Yay!" she yelled, her hands thrust upward in celebration. She stepped forward lively, following the river to the two's shared destination. "What are we gonna do there?"

He grabbed her arm as she nearly slipped into the river; an experience that did not need to be repeated. "Careful," he scolded lightly as he pulled her back into a safe standing stance.

"Sorry!" she replied. She grabbed Jinta's hand and pulled him along her chosen path. Weaving through rocks, standing on some, jumping over others.

"Menma. Slow down,"Jinta whined, personally enjoying the lazy walk; up until Menma had begun to pull her along. "We'll get there soon."

"I know. I just want to hold Jintan's hand," she explained. She pulled on his arm again and dragged him along. He tuned his face away, a light red covering the area above his cheeks.

"A-Alright," he said, catching his rather bad stammer quickly. Stepping forward, he finally matched her pace.

The river the two followed took an abrupt swerve east.

"Do we keep following it?" Menma asked. She stopped near an obviously marked deviation from the path.

"Nope. We can follow this path," Jinta replied, grabbing _her_hand, not the other way around, and pulled her right along to his surprise for her. Everything was planned out and Yukiatsu was taken away by Tsuruko to his own 'surprise'. Anaru and Poppo, an unlikely pair, were away on a trip to Vietnam.

To Jinta, this was the perfect situation. No one to disturb him and Menma.

"Ah! It's pretty!"

Menma had found the clearing. The clearing with a lone tree surrounded by a field of lilies, roses, tulips, irises, and bell flowers. The heavy scent floated through the clearing, bright colors punctuated the environment, soft wind caressed the skin of the two, filling their senses to the brim.

Both stood in silence at the total awe of the beautiful, pristine environment, uninhibited by anything man made. The soft silence was broken only when a small bird chirped from his perch on the tree, taking the two out of their silent stupor.

"S-So, u-um, Menma," Jinta whispered to her. "D- Do you like it?"

"I like it very much Jintan!" she chirped to him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled herself into his neck. A gesture Jinta had long learned to take in stride.

"I'm glad you do," he replied, lightly squeezing her in return. She beamed at his small gesture. To him, her smile seemed to beam across to a whole other universe.

He was reminded of the time they met.

"_I'm Menma!" she yelled happily to the class. Third graders repeated her name back to her, including the young Jinta, oblivious to the world around him except for the class pet, Mr. Hamster. _

"_Jinta," the teacher called. "Please say hello to the new student."_

_He turned around and politely bowed his head. "Hello Menma," he said before turning his attention back to Mr. Hamster. He was running around his little wheel, hypnotizing the young boy._

_The teacher sighed. Jinta had always been a spacey person. Second Grade, he'd always look out the window. He payed attention, got amazing grades, but he couldn't look at a person in the eye without crying out in shyness. _

_Really, it was a pain._

"Jintan!"

Jinta was jolted out of his thoughts. He turned to see Menma holding out a bunch of flowers to him.

"Smell them!" she said quickly, turning around, a strange blush on her face. He was rather questionable and leaned in and took a cautionary sniff.

"It smells great," he says, taking a longer, deeper, whiff of the flowers. She leaned in and whiffed them herself. She quickly smiled in pride and sniffed deeper and longer.

It was an exotic perfume to the two. They smelled meadows at the bottom of a valley in the flower covered countries.

They leaned closer and closer to the near addicting smell. Menma had a knack for finding things the two would love.

It was like an aphrodisiac.

The twos hands connected and the two jolted closer, suddenly unable to resist the urge to fall on the ground and more thoroughly _enjoy_the others presence. They both dropped the flowers under them and collapsed onto their patch on the flower meadow.

Jinta had his arm wrapped around Menma's slim waist, pulling her closer with each provocative motion. She had both of her arms on his neck, her head arched back as he trailed light, gentle kisses down her collarbone. The softest of sounds escaped her throat, giving Jinta more reason to press on with vigor.

His arm trailed soft lines down her own, rubbing little circles on the soft, cream skin. Her arm rubbed gentle circles on his collar bone, pressing him only closer and closer to her body. He bit down gently on her neck, giving the place a gentle kiss before moving on to her chin.

She mewled quietly from her throat, letting the sound fall onto his lips before he covered them with his own. Lightning had seemingly struck the two as they jolted in the unexpected pleasure.

They broke in an instant to catch their shaky breaths. Jinta held himself up with his arms as to not crush her under his heavier body. She couldn't stand the space between the two of them and pulled his arms from the ground and forced him to wrap them around her.

"Jintan..." she moaned, her breath almost visible from the heat between the two. She wrapped her own arms around his waist and started moving them along his legs-

She felt something in his pocket. She immediately stopped in her curiosity and pushed him off, confusing him to no end.

"What's wrong Menma?" he asked nervously. His thoughts were obvious: Did he do something wrong?

"Nothing," she said as she picked the object from his pocket before he noticed.

"W-Wha-"

She turned around and started feeling around the object. It was a black velvet box.

It was very obvious what was inside.

"J-J-J-"

"Hold on Menma," he said gently, stopping her quivering chin. "A-At least let me d-do this right."

He placed himself on one knee in front of her sitting form. He took the box from her and gently placed it on the ground before looking her right in the eye.

"Menma..." his face suddenly blanked out. The wind rolls across the meadow, the flowers, trees, leaves, and grass moving along in its freedom. It jolts him from his thoughts but not in the best way possible.

"I love you! Marry me!" he said quickly, a deep red blush on his face. He waited thinking 'Damn it damn it damn it!' from his obvious mistake.

He was taken out of his thoughts as Menma pressed her lips against him.

"Yes."

A moment passed. He had a look of passiveness on his face, one of deep thought.

Then he burst out into the biggest grin possible and pulled her into a hug that nearly crushed her to tears But she didn't mind.

'I love you...' she thought, cradling herself into the neck of the man before her. 'I love you a lot.'

He was pressing kisses on her forehead, rubbing circles on the small of her back. His cheek was rubbing against her own, his teary laughter filling the air around her. He fell backwards, pulling her back with him. A cheerful scream came from her and they rolled around in the meadow playfully.

200 years ago, the girl had died and left behind the boy as she moved on to heaven. She came back a decade later to say her final goodbyes.

100 years ago, the girl and the boy had met as friends, together yet apart.

And now, transcending through time itself, they had met as lovers. Where even the soul doesn't forget it's own mate when the body eventually does. This was love that transcended time.

* * *

><p>Yeay. Done.<p>

-InfinityStream


End file.
